


we’ll be okay

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [7]
Category: South Park
Genre: AU, OCs - Freeform, death is Kenny ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Kenny and Kendra are distracted from their feud when they realise something’s up with Phoenix
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889





	we’ll be okay

Kenny had been surprised when he arrived at Hell yet again but there was someone waiting for him.

They were a demon, who chose him out of all the kids in South Park to look after from the fiery pits of Hell.

“Put it simply, I’m your guardian demon. You can call me Phoenix.”

He got used to it pretty quickly.

Before his cousin Kendra came back to town, Kenny finally had someone who remembered when he died.

He felt less lonely, at least, and Phoenix told him about their friends who each looked over one of his friends each.

“There’s two angels in Heaven, okay?” they said. “One of them is called River, and they looked over Kyle when he got it bad with his kidney. The other is Paris, they look over Stan and usually sigh when they watch the town go to chaos yet again.”

Kenny had to laugh. “Who’s the third?”

“My fellow demon Briar, but they love torturing the souls who get down here that aren’t you, so you don’t see them much. They look out for Cartman.”

“Someone has to,” Kenny shrugged.

Phoenix agreed.

When his cousin Kendra came to town with some other surprises for Kyle and Eric (a sister each they never knew they had) things got bad eventually.

Kendra shared the curse he had, her mother was in the same cult, and she adapted to the whole guardian demon thing pretty quickly.

But Kenny had issues with her girlfriend Kylie, aka Kyle’s long lost twin sister.

It was not going well, so now Kendra constantly fought with him over it.

It wasn’t uncommon for both of them to die on the same day at roughly the same time.

But this day was different.

Kenny died seconds before Kendra did, so he landed in Hell first.

Phoenix was nowhere to be seen.

Kendra asked where they were when she arrived, anger at her cousin momentarily forgotten.

Kenny wanted to know the same thing.

It was Briar that came up instead.

“Okay, I’m gonna need you two to be nice today. Phoenix is going through a lot and I’m worried about them.”

“Is it River?” Kendra asked.

They used to be the guardian angel of Kyle and Kylie, then became a fallen angel, then a demon, and now they wanted to be a hybrid to be able to travel between both Heaven and Hell freely.

Briar sighed. “The hybrid transformation is tomorrow. Phoenix is worried because it’s really painful and they don’t know if River can take it.”

“Is there any possibility it could go wrong?” Kenny asked.

The demon hesitated. “.....this is the first time something like this has been done.”

Well, that wasn’t reassuring.

Kendra sighed, and turned to her cousin. “Let’s call a truce, okay? Our demon needs us.”

Kenny thankfully easily agreed.

“Come on, they’re this way,” Briar led the two through Hell.

Phoenix was found sprawled out on the ground, and anyone who didn’t know them would have thought they were asleep.

Briar knew better. “Hey, I found your kids for you.”

The demon opened their eyes and looked over, when they saw Kenny and Kendra they smiled.

“Go lie with them and talk; I’ll be torturing some people if you need me or want to go,” Briar headed off.

“The ground doesn’t really feel like....well, anything, if I’m honest,” Phoenix said after a moment, “so it’s okay to lie on. Just, humour me here, this one time. For someone who used to be alive.”

They didn’t take about the past a lot, just that they once had a life before dying and becoming a demon.

Kenny and Kendra lay down on the ground with that said demon.

Phoenix took a minute to talk.

“Okay....don’t tell them this, or anyone else, but....well, in death River is probably the closest friend I have. And that includes Briar. And I’m not gonna stop them from doing this hybrid transformation thing, but I was the one who first brought it up and now I’m scared.”

“Because they’re going to actually do it knowing the pain?” Kenny asked.

The demon gave an “mmm-hmm” in response. “And I just....I don’t actually know, can you just stay here with me for a bit before you go?”

“You know we will,” Kendra replied.

Kenny wasn’t going anywhere either.

Phoenix smiled. “Thank you.”

We’ll be okay, they thought.


End file.
